Various vehicle panels are frequently installed manually. A number of techniques may be used to connect the vehicle panels to the various vehicle structures. As one example, quarter glass panel assemblies may be slid into place manually within a door frame. Because of the various seals, friction fittings and weather strips around the door area, it can be somewhat physically demanding to slide the quarter glass panel into its position within the door assembly. Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus and methods of reducing the physical demand during vehicle assembly.